Timeless Wonderings
by alias4eva07
Summary: Another Post-The-Telling fic, with a few twists and turns along the way - chap. 2 up!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Timeless Wonderings  
  
Author: Nicole  
  
Summary: Takes place right where The Telling ended, including the last lines of The Telling. When Sydney comes back to find out that two years have passed, she finds out that her life has been shattered and she must find out what happened during her missing two years and find a way to pick up the pieces and live her life. Will eventually be S/V  
  
Author's Note: Okay so I'm taking a different turn on the finale besides Stalking JJ. I was sitting reading a book and this idea came to me, I guess I can blame my muse - Lexie.  
  
Spoilers: all of season 1 and season 2 (through The Telling)  
  
Pairings: some S/V in the beginning (but more later on), Vaughn/Kylie  
  
Default Chapter  
  
Sydney knew something was wrong by the crushing look on Vaughn's face. "Vaughn?" she asked.  
  
Vaughn looked anxious as he brought his left hand up to rest on his face, forgetting what lay on the ring finger of that hand until it was too late to withdraw it.  
  
Sydney stared at his hand with tears in her eyes and asked the question she knew she would regret later, "Vaughn why are you wearing that ring?"  
  
Vaughn had dug himself into a hole, and there was only one way to get out of it: the truth. "Sydney, since that night you've been missing, you've been missing for almost two years."  
  
He looked up and saw the look of disbelief and the tears starting to pour down her cheeks. He couldn't stand seeing her this way, looking so defeated and broken. "Syd?" he asked, "Please say something."  
  
She looked up and he saw the look of defiance in her eyes, she asked the question again, this time with a hard edge to her voice, puncuating each word, "Why...are...you...wearing...that...ring?"  
  
He met her gaze, "It was two years Sydney...two years. What did you expect me to do, sit around and mope forever?"  
  
Sydney laughed bitterly, "I can't believe I ever loved you," she replied.  
  
"We thought you were dead," he told her, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Did you find my body?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"No," he said, "But..."  
  
Sydney interrupted him, "No buts about it Vaughn. You should know that unless you find a body, it's never over - and even if you do find a body it's not always over," she replied.  
  
She quickly stood up from her sitting position and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Vaughn called to her retreating form, "The CIA plane is ready to leave to take us back to LA."  
  
She stopped, turned towards him sending icy daggers shooting from her eyes, "I'll find my own way back to LA."  
  
Vaughn got up to follow her, "Sydney, Sydney wait," he called out to her, but by the time he reached the door she was already gone.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Timeless Wonderings  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney walked aimlessly through the streets of Hong Kong. It was unnatural how lonely she felt as she was traveling with hundreds of other people.  
  
Her mind instantly drifted back to her conversation with Vaughn - it couldn't stay on one thought for too long, it was just jumping around.  
  
Two years...the ring...Will's alive...Francie's dead...the scar...LA.  
  
LA was once her home almost two years ago - two years which seemed like yesterday for her - which was yesterday for her.  
  
She could still remember the last conversation she had had with Vaughn - they were supposed to go to Santa Barbara that night, before everything went downhill.  
  
Caught up in her own memories, she didn't realize she had wandered out into the road, until it was too late.  
  
The car had been coming too fast to stop, not even noticing her standing in the road.  
  
She was laying on the road - the pain in her heart somehow numbed by the physical pain she now felt. She had never known this much pain before and as she lay there, she only wanted one person there with her - Vaughn.  
  
She lay still, her arm at an odd angle to her body, a deep cut was bleeding continuously from her head. Many cuts adorned her body. She couldn't move any part of her body.  
  
In the background she could hear the motorists on the road around her yelling in Chinese. She couldn't understand what they were saying as her vision blurred together and she lost conciousness.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few hours later, she woke up in the emergency room at Hong Kong International Hospital, her head throbbing and wrapped in gauze and her arm in a cast was held in a sling against her body.  
  
She looked and saw that all along her body were cuts, many of which had to be stitched up.  
  
Then she remembered everything that had happened - waking up in the alley, calling Kendall in LA, going to the safehouse, meeting Vaughn, seeing the wedding ring on his finger - that one brought the tears falling down her cheeks - her screaming at him, walking out, getting hit by a car. It all came back like a nightmare.  
  
She had lied to Vaughn - she loved him, she still did - she was only angry and let her emotions take control of what she was saying.  
  
She regretted it all now - but she knew she needed to get out of here. She didn't know how long it had been since Vaughn had left Hong Kong - but she knew that if she didn't get back to LA soon, they would literally send a search team out looking for her.  
  
She carefully hopped off the exam table, going off in search of her clothes. When she opened up the closet and saw them in a bag laying at the bottom, she grabbed it.  
  
After about 10 minutes of putting her clothes on, she casually walked out of the room, trying to look the least suspicious as she could.  
  
She walked out of the hospital on her way to LA, on her way home.  
  
TBC...  
  
Should I continue this??  
  
~nicole~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Timeless Wonderings  
  
A/N: Okay so here's the new chapter... thanks to those of you who reviewed and please read and review  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A half hour later, Sydney was on a plane on her way back to LA. She hadn't been there in two years, and she wasn't sure she wanted to go back.  
  
Everyone thought she was dead - with the exception of Vaughn, Kendall, and anyone else who knew at the CIA.   
  
She knew the minute she got to LA, she would have to go to the Joint Tasks Force. They would question her about where she had been the last two years - something she didn't even know the answer to herself.  
  
Sooner or later she would have to meet 'her.' By her, she meant Vaughn's "wife." She hadn't even thought to ask her name - oh well.  
  
Next thing she knew, she heard the pilot come over the intercom, "Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle up your seat belts, we are about to descend over LA. Please hold on and we'll be landing in a few minutes. Thank you."  
  
'Here goes nothing,' Sydney thought, 'or everything.'  
  
Ten minutes laterm she was walking through LAX, navigating her way out of the airport in order to grab a cab to bring her to the CIA buildings.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of weaving through the throngs of travelers she finally made it outside into the fresh air.  
  
When she jumped in the cab, she told the driver to drop her off a block from the actual building she needed, so as not to draw extra attention to herself.  
  
The driver did as he was told and soon enough, Sydney was walking in the doors of the CIA.  
  
The security guards instantly recognized her and let her by, even informing her that they would page Kendall for her.  
  
She smiled her thanks and walked by, heading for a desk she knew all too well. She had someone she needed to apologize to.  
  
She neared his desk, hearing all the gasps all around her as she walked by the agents in the office.  
  
When she got closer however, she wanted to turn around and walk in the opposite direction as she saw Vaughn sitting at his desk, a woman sitting across from him.  
  
But it was too late, Vaughn and the woman both turned and looked up at her and both rose from their sitting positions.  
  
The woman stuck her hand out when Sydney approached the desk. "Ah...the infamous Sydney Bristow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. I'm Kylie Vaughn..."  
  
TBC...  
  
So what do you think?   
  
Please read and review.  
  
~nicole~ 


	4. Chaper 3

"Sydney Bristow," Sydney replied through clenched teeth. Her eyes swept up and down the woman standing in front of her.  
  
Shoulder length blonde hair, 5' 10", piercing blue eyes, and the one thing Sydney didn't want to see, the wedding ring on her left hand that was a perfect match to Vaughn's.  
  
The woman - Kylie - was wearing a baggy LA Kings t-shirt with a zip-up Kings sweatshirt unzipped around her shoulders. Normal, every day jeans covered her mile long legs and track sneakers covered her feet.  
  
Sydney wanted to cry - Kylie was perfect - Sydney had no chance.  
  
'Yeah like you did before,' she thought sarcastically, 'he did marry her after all.'  
  
Kylie cleared her throat, to try to rid the situation from its uncomfortablness. It only succeeded in raising the uncomfortable tension floating in the air.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two alone, its obvious you have to talk about work," Kylie said, "Bye Michael, I'll see you at home." She leaned over and kissed him, "I love you."  
  
He smiled a tight smile, "I love you too, I'll see you when I get home."  
  
Those four words sent a dagger through Sydney's heart. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll just leave, I'm sure Kendall's trying to track me down."  
  
"No Syd stay, please. You weren't interrupting anything important," he replied, "so what are you doing here? When did you get back to LA?"  
  
"Just a little while ago actually, I took a cab over here," she told him.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" he asked, "and by here I mean my office, I know why you're back in LA."  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted in Hong Kong. But given what I had just found out - being missing for two years and you being married - I think I had every right to be angry," she said.  
  
"Yes you did," he replied, then did a double take, "wait what's with your arm and your head? They weren't like that when you left the safehouse."  
  
"Oh, after I left the safehouse, I was wandering through the streets trying to cure my loneliness. I was thinking about you and what had just happened and I walked into the road without noticing. There was a car coming and it couldn't stop fast enough," she explained, "so the short answer is I got hit by a car. That's why I wasn't here sooner. I was on my way to the airport and I got hit by a car."  
  
"Oh Syd," Vaughn cried, running around from the backside of his desk and enveloping her in a hug, "I missed you so much."  
  
Feeling through the emotions of the moment, his lips gradually coming closer to hers. She moved closer to him until the fog that was clouding her judgement cleared.  
  
She backed up and saw the hurt look on his face. "Vaughn we can't," she answered his questioning look in a whisper, "you're married." And then she ran.  
  
*********************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
